Yami's Sexuality
by Envytastic
Summary: Yami denies that he is gay, even though he is going out with Yuugi. So Yuugi and friends ask the former pharaoh what his sexuality is. Short One Shot. YYxY Fluffy.


**Main story warnings:** Yaoi  
**Story rating:** Story rated T for swearing

**Chapter title:** Yami's Sexuality**  
****Word count:** 895**  
****Chapter:** 1/1**  
****Chapter summary:** Yami denies that he is gay, even when he is going out with Yuugi. So Yuugi and friends ask the former pharaoh what his sexuality is.  
**Chapter warnings:** swearing, sexual innuendos  
**Pairings:** YamixYugi  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Yami's Sexuality**

"Hey Yami?"

"Hnn?"

"Since you're dating Yuugi, doesn't that make you gay?" Asked the blonde haired boy.

"No."

This suddenly had the attention of all the occupants in Honda's room. Yuugi raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's answer, whose eyes had never left the television screen which showed a fighting game he was playing.

"I am pretty sure it does Yami." Anzu said, looking up from her hand of cards, of the friendly duel she and Yuugi were playing.

"Not necessarily." Yami answered. Anzu too raised an eyebrow too, while looking at Yuugi, who now had a confused expression on his angelic face.

Honda entered his room with a tray of drinks and snacks. He sat down on the floor and put the tray in the middle. "What's going on?" He asked as he saw the confused faces of his friends.

"Jounouchi asked Yami out of the blue if he was gay since he was dating Yuugi." Anzu told.

"But Yami said that he wasn't…." Yuugi finished. He looked at the gaming duo, Yami being the game king he is, kicking Jounouchi's ass without mercy.

"Ah! So you're bisexual!" Honda concluded.

Yami shook his head, back still turned to his friends. Jounouchi was now muttering curses under his breath as he was getting his ass handed to him.

"Well, you can't be straight, since you're dating a male to begin with…." Anzu mused out loud, also scratching that option from their mental list.

There was a short silence in the room as the friends thought about Yami's sexuality. The silence was broken by Jounouchi screaming and tossing his controller into the wall in a rage.

"Hey! Be careful that is mine!" Honda yelled at his violent friends. Jounouchi paid him no heed as he brooded silently. Yami grinned at him triumphantly. Jounouchi got over his depression really fast and demanded a rematch. Who was Yami to deny Jounouchi another ass kicking?

The room was silent again, save for the background music and sound effects of the game.

"Asexual?" Yuugi asked unsure.

Yami snorted. "Why would I not want to fuck you're cute little butt?" He said amused. Yuugi blushed a bright red at the statement. He saw in the corner of his eyes that Anzu was blushing too.

"Yami! Don't say stuff like that in front of our friends, or anyone else!" Yuugi yelled in a reprimanding manner.

Honda scowled. "Thanks for the mental image Yami." He muttered to the former pharaoh.

Yami murmured a 'you're welcome' and frowned. Jounouchi was keeping up with him this game. There was a short silence again until it got broken by the brunette.

"So… are you… pansexual?" Anzu asked reluctantly.

"What is that?" Yami asked, seventy percent of his attention still on the game. "That is when you fuck about everyone and everything." Honda answered bluntly for him.

Yami raised an eyebrow they didn't see. "No." He once again denied.

"I think that were all out options." Yuugi stated. Honda and Anzu nodded in agreement. "So then mister pharaoh, what is your sexuality?" Honda asked, his mental image of a very naked Yami and Yuugi thankfully forgotten.

"Easy." Yami said as he vigorously pressed the buttons on the controller. He took a quick look to the life bars before answering. He and Jounouchi had both only about fifteen percent of their lives left.

"I am Yuugisexual."

The three friends behind them looked at each other, really puzzled now. He even distracted Jounouchi a little, making him drop his guard and lowering his life to only one percent. "SHIT!" Jounouchi screamed, his undivided attention back to the game. He would have to go defensive till he saw an opening or he would lose once again.

"And that means...?" Yuugi said, urging his lover to continue.

"That means that I only love Yuugi, no matter what the gender is." Yami answered.

Anzu 'awed' with her hands holding her face and Honda rolled his eyes at the mushiness. Yuugi stared lovingly at the back of his boyfriend. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to hug and kiss him.

"Oh Yami!" Yuugi screamed lovingly as he jumped on his boyfriend's back, wrapping his arms around his torso and planting a kiss on the former pharaoh's cheek. Yami let out and unmanly yelp and dropped the controller as his back bended awkwardly at the sudden weight on his back.

"YES!" Jounouchi yelled, shooting up into a standing position in an instant as he saw the words 'YOU WIN' on his side of the screen. He did a short victory dance and accidently kicked the tray of glasses which were still filled with drinks and snacks that were barely touched, over the two spiky haired boys.

Yami growled low in his throat, not only because he had lost but also because he was now all sticky and covered in chips. Honda's left eye twitched as he looked at the mess his friends had made.

"I am never inviting you guys over, ever again." He growled before kicking them out of his house.

Yami didn't mind. He didn't mind that he was kicked out of Honda's house nor did he mind that he had been drenched in drinks and covered in snacks. He even didn't mind that Jounouchi had beaten him, for he had the best night of his life that night.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes:** This story is dedicated to a friend of mine (you know who you are, you~ )

First, he got me into Yu-Gi-Oh! again, second he introduced me into the abridged series and that made me like Puzzleshipping (main influence was 'What Would Yugi Do?')  
It was also he that planted this idea into my head. (The best thing is, I can make him read yaoi mhuahuahua)

It all started with a random topic and somehow all my conversations end up sexually and this was what he said: "When you're _name_sexual, you only love that person, no matter what the gender is. For example, if I say I'm Burcusexual, I would love Burcu even if she was a guy." (For those who did not read my profile, that's my real name.)

I've had this idea in my head for quite some time and finally decided to put it on paper!


End file.
